Teen Experimenting
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Kim and Tara are working on a Chemistry project together.


Hey, peoples! I'm back with another KP story. Although, this one's a bit different. It's a one shot and it's my first one. It's also my very first girl/girl story, so it probably sucks something else. I'll let you be the judge of that, ok? Let me know if I pull it off.

--

The last bell of the day rang out in Middleton High. The students piled out of class and the halls gradually became full. Kim and Ron walked out of Mr. Barkin's class, Ron complaining about a test they had the next day in that class.

"Kim, I am not ready for that test tomorrow," he whined.

Kim looked at him. "Maybe you should study for it then," she suggested.

"So what if I study? Mr. Barkin doesn't like me. He might fail me anyway," Ron replied.

Kim shook her head and said, "Mr. B might be mean, but he's not a jerk. He's not going to fail you."

Ron nodded. "You're right," he said. Then he groaned and said, "I'm going to fail myself!"

"Well, Ron, if you keep talking like that, you are going to fail," Kim told him. Then she put an arm around him. "Listen to me. I want you to go home and study for this test. Do nothing but that."

Ron looked at her. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked.

Kim shook her head. "I can't. I have to go to the Chem. Lab to help Tara," she said.

Ron looked upset. "So, you'll help Tara study but you won't help me?"

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, first of all, Ron, I'm not helping her with a test. She's my partner for the Chemistry project. Secondly, I was going to come by after we finished," she said.

Ron blushed and said, "Oh."

Kim laughed and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Ron," she said.

Ron smiled. "Ok. I'll see you later, KP," he said and they went their separate ways.

Kim walked to the Chemistry lab. When she got there, she saw that Tara was already there. She walked in and put her books on a nearby table. Tara looked up and smiled when she saw her. "Hey, Kim," she said.

Kim smiled at her. "Hey, Tara." She picked up a lab coat and put it on. As she walked over to Tara, she put her hair in a pony tail. She arrived at the table. "Alright, let's get started. We only have a few hours," she said.

Tara nodded. They put on goggles and started filling a bunch of the test tubes with different stuff. "So if we mix these two together, it should turn red and bubble over," Tara said while holding a tube with clear liquid in it.

Kim nodded. "It should if we did it correctly."

Tara nodded. "Ok, here goes," she said and she poured it into another tube with green liquid.

Nothing happened.

"Well, shoot," Kim said, picking up her pen and writing in down in a pad.

Tara stared at it. "Maybe we didn't do it right," she said.

Kim smiled at her. "Really, Tara?"

Tara pushed her slightly. "Don't be mean, Kim," she said.

Kim laughed and took the tube from her. "Let's try this again, Tar," she said.

Tara smiled and blushed slightly. "I like it when you call me that," she said quietly.

Kim glanced at her. "Really?" She smiled and said, "Well, we learn something new every day." Then she started mixing liquids together again.

Tara noticed one liquid she didn't add. Before she could tell her, Kim had already mixed the clear and green liquids together. Once again, nothing happened. Kim huffed and wrote it down. "You didn't do it right," Tara told her.

Kim stared at her. "Oh, really? I didn't notice," she said with a smirk.

Tara shrugged and said, "Well, if you don't want to know, then fine."

Kim sighed. "Well, what did I do?" Tara took the tube from Kim and started pouring liquids into it. Kim stared at her. "Last time I checked I did that," she said.

Tara picked up the last tube and waved it in her face. "You forgot this one," she said.

Kim blinked at it. "Oh," she said.

Tara laughed and poured it in the tube. She shook it a bit. "Ok, one more time," she said and poured it into the green liquid.

Suddenly, the green liquid gradually turned red and it started bubbling. They smiled at the sight and Kim started writing. "Great job, Tar," she said.

Tara blushed again. "You know, I've always liked Chemistry," she said.

"Really? Why?" Kim asked as she pulled a sheet of paper with another experiment on it out of her notebook.

Tara started cleaning up. "Because it's like life," she said.

"How so?" Kim started getting out new test tubes and beakers.

"You know, experimenting…teen experimenting," she said quietly.

Kim froze and looked at her. "Teen experimenting, huh?" Tara blushed and nodded. Kim nodded slowly. Then she asked, "Have you been experimenting?"

Tara shook her head. "No, I haven't had a chance to," she replied.

"You've wanted to?"

She shrugged and said, "It has crossed my mind."

Kim continued to set up. "Well, the next time it does, act on it," she said. "I'm sure there are plenty of girls who wouldn't mind experimenting."

Tara looked at her with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Would…would you happen to be one of them?" she asked.

Kim looked at her. "Honestly, I've never thought about it," she said.

Tara nodded and turned back to the test tubes. "What other experiment do we have?" she asked.

Kim looked at her for a moment. Then she picked up the paper and put it in front of her. "This one."

Tara read over it. Then she picked up a beaker and got started. Kim realized what just happened and she sighed. Then she grabbed a beaker and got started as well. They got two more experiments finished over the next two hours. Teen experimenting wasn't brought up again the entire time. Tara started cleaning up the beakers and test tubes. "Well, I guess we can stop here for today," she said.

Kim nodded and took off her lab coat and picked up her notebook and pen. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tara," she said. Before she left, she turned around and looked at her. "Remember what I told you," she said. Then she started walking back towards the door.

Tara watched her walk away. She bit her lip as a thought came to her mind. "Kim, wait!" she called.

Kim was just about to open the door. She paused and turned around. "Yeah?"

Tara slowly approached her with her head down. Once she was in front of her, she stopped and looked up at her. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, _'Here goes.'_

Then, suddenly, she grabbed the back of Kim's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Kim's eyes widened slightly. She knew she had told to act on her impulse, but damn, she didn't expect it to be with her. Tara placed her free hand on Kim's cheek and pulled Kim even more into the kiss. Kim was actually beginning to enjoy the kiss and just when she was getting into it, Tara stopped and let her go.

Kim was a bit disappointed, but then she noticed the look in Tara's eyes and she realized that this was far from over. Tara smiled slightly. Then she took Kim's books from her and put them on a table behind her. Once again, she grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a much deeper kiss. This time, Kim didn't just stand there wide eyed. She grabbed Tara's waist and pulled her to her. Then she wrapped her arms around Tara, holding her in place. This time, instead of just sitting there, Tara's free hand roamed Kim's upper body, which Kim didn't seem to mind at all. Tara pulled up Kim shirt a little, and then slid her hand up it. Kim did the same to Tara with one of her hands. As far as the other hand goes, it wasn't Tara's shirt it slid in.

What Tara did next is what surprised Kim. She turned them and forced Kim backed into a table. Since the table was short, Kim just sat on it. But Tara didn't stop there. She removed her hand from the back of Kim's neck and continued to push her back. Once Kim was back far enough, she started climbing on the table herself. That's when Kim really knew this was far from over. Once Tara was on the table, she pushed Kim down and laid on top of her, never once breaking the kiss. She slid her hands down Kim's abdomen and to the waistband of her pants. She proceeded in unbuttoning and unzipping them.

Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat and they stopped their actions and looked up. They saw that it was a very uncomfortable janitor. "Um, alright, uh, ladies. Time to, uh, head on home," he stammered.

Tara smiled and looked back down at Kim. She kissed her once more as she buttoned and zipped her pants back up. When she pulled away, she whispered, "See you tomorrow." Then she winked at Kim and got off of her. She grabbed all of things and walked out, but not before waving at the janitor. Kim smiled and got off the table. She grabbed all of her things and walked out as well. As she left the building, she saw Tara's car pulling out of the parking lot. She smiled as she made her way to her car.

'_I can't wait to tell Ron about this.'_

--

How was it? Let me know!


End file.
